


Big Bang

by Suilen (Hanayume)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drunkhard Natsu, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayume/pseuds/Suilen
Summary: El inicio había sido sencillo, no más que una inocente competencia para descubrir al mejor bebedor. El último que permaneciera de pie sería el ganador, pero como era de esperarse, al final todo terminó patas para arriba y con el piso lleno de borrachos. La indiscutible e invencible ganadora no pudo ser derrocada.





	Big Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Primera magia: Lucy dijo, en palabras de su madre, que la primera magia, 'The one magic' era el amor.

Era un día normal en Magnolia, la tierra daba la bienvenida a una nueva mañana, los pájaros cantaban, las flores florecían, los niños crecían… y válgame Dios, sí que crecían.

Lucy resopló al pensarlo. Nunca creyó que todo lo que había pasado ese día –bueno madrugada, lo que sea, cuando pasas toda la noche fuera el tiempo deja de importar– realmente pudiera suceder.

El inicio había sido sencillo, no más que una  _inocente competencia_  para descubrir al mejor bebedor. El último que permaneciera de pie sería el ganador, pero como era de esperarse, al final todo terminó patas para arriba y con el piso lleno de borrachos. La indiscutible e invencible ganadora no pudo ser derrocada.

—¡Dios mío! ¡No puedo creer que de verdad lo hicieras! —regañó al chico semiinconsciente que traía colgando sobre su hombro—. Erza casi te muele a golpes… ¡Santo cielo! Wendy jamás se recuperará después de lo que le hiciste, eres un idiota, estúpido, ¡no sé ni siquiera porque estoy haciendo esto por ti! Debí dejar que Erza te golpeara hasta convertirte en pulpa.

El muchacho murmuró algo incomprensible y luego rió.

—¡Incluso a Gray! Happy jamás recuperará su inocencia…

—Estás celosa, Lucy, celosa —dijo riendo.

La rubia quiso molestarse por sus palabras pero no pudo, de hecho, sonrió divertida. Jamás pensaron que el reto que Cana les había lanzado a todos los magos de Fairy Tail terminaría de esta manera, en serio que no, pero tampoco nadie jamás hubiera esperado que el destructivo Salamander se pusiera tan  _coqueto_  cuando por fin lograra ponerse borracho. Siempre había tenido buena resistencia al alcohol y le costaba bastante que el líquido llegara a "relajarlo", pero en esta ocasión con tal de ganar había bebido como un poseso y por primera vez en toda su vida estaba completamente ebrio. Aunque claro, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no había logrado ganar contra "la invencible" y las cosas se habían salido un poco de control, mucho en realidad.

Eran pocos los que habían elegido no entrar en la competencia, dándose a la tarea de que los intoxicados no terminaran muertos o destruyendo el sitio. Todo había ido relativamente bien hasta que, bueno,  _eso_  había pasado, derivando todo en caos después.

—Hey Lucy.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te casas conmigo?

La rubia tropezó, pero antes de que cayeran logró detener su andar. Anonadada y con la boca abierta en una perfecta 'o' volteó a mirarlo.

Él rió de nuevo.

—¡Casi te caes Lucy…! —espetó como si fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo.

La muchacha lo miró recelosa, antes de resoplar de nuevo.

—¡No sueltes cosas como esa! ¡La gente podría escucharte, idiota! —refunfuñó, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse. A pesar de que sabía que sus palabras derivaban del alcohol, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, encontrándose imaginado cosas, demasiadas cosas. Maldijo su imaginación de escritora y decidió enfocarse. Natsu estaba ebrio, cuando se le pasara probablemente no recordaría nada. Sí, eso estaba bien, ella encontraría mucho placer en relatarle sus aventuras etílicas y tendría algo de él para reírse cuando la molestara…

 _Diablos_ , lo había olvidado, no podía contar con eso, no sin recordar como había iniciado todo. Suspiró, no tenía nada para enfocarse.

—Pero Lucy —dijo arrastrando la voz—, hueles bien y tu cama es cómoda —apuntó en un tono que parecía decir que esas eran cosas increíblemente importantes a tomarse en cuenta.

La rubia reemprendió el camino, decidiendo centrar su atención en el peso sobre sus hombros e ignorarlo.

—Si te casas conmigo prometo no besar a nadie más —agregó al ver que no contestaba.

La joven se detuvo de nuevo y lo miró levantado una ceja suspicazmente.

—¿Lo prometes? —dijo divertida por su insistencia.

Natsu sonrió en respuesta.

Lo pensó un segundo, en serio quería ignorarlo, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no se rendiría, pero si le seguía la corriente…

—Está bien —se encogió de hombros como si en vez de aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio estuviera aceptando ir en una misión cualquiera—, pero nada de emborracharte de nuevo. Wendy no podrá verte a la cara durante meses y eso que sólo besaste sus mejillas… si vuelves a intentar besar a Erza, quizá esa vez sí te mate… y no hablemos de Gray —dijo, intentando disimular su sonrisa con su ceño fruncido. Sin duda esa noche sería inolvidable para muchos y eso incluía al pobre y ahora un tanto perturbado mago de hielo.

¿Quien hubiera creído que Natsu se convertiría en un besador compulsivo una vez pasado el segundo barril de cerveza? Había besuqueado a casi todo el que le pasará enfrente antes de que intentará hacerlo a Erza y ésta lo detuviera por su estúpida osadía. Sin lugar a dudas Fairy Tail no volvería a ser el mismo y en definitiva nadie permitiría que Salamander se embriagara de nuevo, pero Lucy prefería no pensarlo demasiado, después de todo, en parte había sido su culpa que todo eso se desatara.

—Entonces tengo una condición —dijo levantando un dedo y la sonrisa coqueta apareció de nuevo.

Lucy vaciló. A pesar de estar completamente ebrio el verle actuar de esa forma tan  _tentadora_  le revolvía el estómago, hubiera querido decir del modo que te hace vomitar, pero en realidad era más del tipo mariposas. Esa sensación que te indica otra clase de sentimientos.

_Rayos._

—¿Cuál? —respondió recelosa, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Tu frente.

—¿Qué tiene? —dijo levantado una mano para poder tocarse el sitio indicado, pero inesperadamente se vio liberada del peso de Natsu y sus muñecas fueron capturadas por las manos del mago.  _¿Cómo alguien tan borracho puede moverse tan rápido?_  Pensó, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, sus labios fueron presa, por segunda vez en ese día, de la infame salamandra.

Lucy tembló al tacto, al sentir el beso mucho más posesivo y ardiente que el primero que le había robado. La caricia que le había dado en el gremio apenas había sido incitante y aunque después de que se les terminara el aire –pues no lo había alejado durante el tiempo que duró–, él le dijera que quería más, Lucy le había atacado diciéndole que estaba borracho y que si quería besar a alguien fuera a besar a otra persona. Lo cierto es que la acción la había tomado por sorpresa, nunca espero que Natsu, el casi infantil muchacho que todos conocían, el que se colaba a su casa, destruía cosas y era siempre alegre, pudiera acorralarla en una esquina oscura, lejana a los demás, para robar su primer beso. En su vergüenza lo había golpeado y mandado lejos, no había creído que sus palabras fueran tomadas tan literalmente y que el gremio entero estallaría en caos poco después.

Hubiera querido sentirse triste o decepcionada de que el mago fuera tan fresco como para besar a medio mundo, pues eso indicaba que sólo lo estaba haciendo por el alcohol en su sistema, pero no pudo, no cuando notó que todos los besos que repartió fueron muy diferentes al que le había dado a ella. Besos en las mejillas, en la frente, en las manos, no podían compararse con el que habían compartido en la esquina oscura… quizá con excepción al de Gray, pero ese había sido más un accidente que a propósito, cortesía Erza, que al mandarlo volando terminó haciéndolo estrellarse contra los labios de un inocente, dando como resultado final que entre los rivales de amor de Juvia, Natsu encabezaba la lista.

_Pobre, pobre Gray._

Pero si no contaba ese asunto, se había sabido diferente y eso, sin desearlo, la había hecho feliz, más de lo que nunca quisiera admitir.

Lucy se estremeció y sus piernas parecieron volverse de gelatina. El dragón había soltado el agarre de sus muñecas y la tenía firmemente sujeta contra su pecho, apoderándose de su boca como el implacable conquistador de alguna época remota y no como el tierno –e irascible– chico que conocía. Besarlo era una experiencia que no podría compararse con algo que hubiese vivido antes y que, por alguna razón sabía, jamás se compararía con ninguna otra. El tacto caliente e indomable de su boca evocaba algo que había leído hace tiempo, aquella teoría que explicaba el principio, la primera explosión que había iniciado todo, el lugar donde había nacido la primera magia*…

Su corazón saltó y como si lo conjurara, lo dicho sucedió. No como una evocación, sino más bien como un milagro. Bajo sus parpados el mundo se llenó de los colores del arcoíris y de otros que todavía no habían sido descubiertos, al tiempo que su alma se anegaba de calidez y de eso que por ahora prefería no nombrar. También, al fondo, traspasando su piel, pudo sentir la promesa, el juramento que él había hecho al besarla de nuevo…

_No lo olvidaría. A pesar de que el alcohol dejará su cuerpo, él recordaría._

¿Era siquiera posible? No lo sabía, pero una vocecilla al fondo de su cordura le decía que sobre lo milagroso era mejor no preguntar.

Cuando él pareció saciarse, las piernas de ambos no fueron suficientes para mantenerlos en pie, cayendo descuidadamente sobre la hierba del bosque, a medio camino de la casa de Natsu.

Los dos respiraban con dificultad, sosteniéndose uno del otro como si fueran lo único que los anclara a la tierra y evitara que fueran lanzados al espacio a formar parte del único todo. Dentro de ellos sabían que era posible, ahora eran parte de ello, ya no como sólo amigos, sino de la forma más pura, del modo más hermoso.

Sonrieron tontamente al sentir las caricias del sol sobre sus rostros.

En definitiva, una vez más, la primera magia había nacido.

**Author's Note:**

> Género: Humor/Romance  
> Número de palabras: 1610  
> Año: 2012


End file.
